


Volleyball is a Metaphor for Sex

by incenseandteacups



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incenseandteacups/pseuds/incenseandteacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots/possibly connected chapters in which many Haikyuu characters have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dude, Let's Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what this is? This is porn. Just porn. Didn't even edit it, so there's probably a typo or two in there. To start off this series of porn, Nishinoya and Tanaka fuck.
> 
> (Naturally, this is the first Haikyuu story I've ever posted.)

"Dude, you've gotta relax." 

Tanaka was more nervous about this than he'd expected. He laid on his stomach in Nishinoya's bed, wearing nothing but boxers, and groaned as he buried his face in a pillow. Noya's weight was warm and heavier than expected, leaned back on his haunches and half-sitting on Tanaka's thighs. He kneaded Tanaka's shoulder lightly, soothing. 

"I am relaxed." He muttered. Noya snorted. Tanaka turned halfway over, startling the libero as he tried to keep his position. "Why do I have to bottom? Huh? I thought it was supposed to be the smaller one, anyway!"

"I told you! I'm not letting you put that monster dick of yours in my ass! Besides, that's totally not true, it's just in girl's BL manga." He pressed his hands against Tanaka's back, convincing him to lay back down. "C'mon. I did all that studying, it's gonna be totally awesome, okay? Won't hurt." He slid his fingers down the nape of Tanaka's neck, nails scraping just barely against his skin, and goosebumps shivered down his back. 

Noya scooted back some, gripping Tanaka's hips and tugging them up into place. Tanaka swallowed, but allowed the libero to position him. Noya bit his lip - what now? He should probably get Tanaka at least a little turned on before he started, huh...he himself had a prime view at the moment, boxers already tenting a little. 

Leaning forward, he pressed his chest against Tanaka's back and ground against his clothed ass, a hand sliding down over his stomach to slip into his boxers. Tanaka lowered his head, letting out a quiet, "Mm. Noya..." Noya gave a breathy laugh, stroking his cock to attention. Damn...Tanaka was so loud during practice, but during sex, he got really quiet and really fucking sexy. Of course, this was the first time they'd gone any farther than blowjobs, but it was an interesting contrast. 

Nishinoya straightened up, admiring the muscles that slid under dark skin as Tanaka tensed and twitched with the flicks of his wrist. He was hard by now, and as he turned his head to the side Noya could see just the corner of a lip being bitten. Leaning down to press an openmouthed kiss against his back, he reached to the nightstand - a little too far, damn his short arms - before returning with a little bottle of lube. It had been awkward as hell buying it, the girl at the counter looking doubtful. Like he couldn't get laid!

He slid Tanaka's boxers down, taking a moment to admire a well-rounded ass and the wet sound as his bare cock hit against his stomach. Tanaka turned to watch him over his shoulder, and Noya gave him a broad grin in an attempt at comfort. "Just relax, dude. We'll take it real slow, yeah?" Brows furrowed, Tanaka gave a brief nod, turning back and sliding his arms down so that his face pressed into the mattress, ass propped up even more. 

Noya's mouth went dry, but he reminded himself to take it easy. Even while his cock was roaring against his boxers. Slicking up his fingers, he gave an experimental nudge against Tanaka's ass, stopping when he jolted. "Shit, dude, that's cold!" He protested. 

"Sorry." Was his mumbled reply, before Noya pushed a little harder, sliding a finger into Tanaka's ass. "Holy shit..." He murmured, eyes wide. It was heated and soft, and he shuddered to think of what this would feel like around his cock. Tanaka let out a soft noise of discomfort, shifting. "Um..." Noya continued, louder, "You've gotta let yourself loosen up. If you're tense, it'll hurt." He tried to recall what he'd read; studying was never his strong suit, but in this case, he'd really worked at it. "How does it feel?" He questioned. 

Tanaka winced as Noya slid his finger in a little further, crooking it some to stretch. "Really...fucking weird. And it burns a little. But...mn...not bad, I guess." Noya paused, and then sank another finger in. Tanaka jerked. "Shit!" He relaxed again, panting into the sheets. "Shit..." 

Noya curled his fingers a little. "Hurts?" He wondered if he was asking too often. 

"Nn...no...?" Tanaka breathed. "Warn me next time."

Noya gave a noise of assent, starting to scissor his fingers just a bit - work on stretching him open. Now he could really work, more so than with just one finger...

Twenty minutes later, Tanaka's breathing was getting heavier. "Adding another one." Noya murmured, and he nodded his head quickly. His ears were red, the libero noticed. Cute. Shit, he needed to focus. A third finger slipped in almost too easily, and he pressed deeper, curling his fingers and rubbing them against soft walls. 

"Fuck! Nishi-Nishinoya...!" Tanaka's back arched for just a moment, fingers digging into the sheets. His face flamed, glancing back for just a moment. "What was...what the fuck was that?" He panted, and Noya grinned. He'd been subtly - because yes, he could be subtle at times - trying to find the spot, and now...

"Make some noise, Tanaka. You always wanna be quiet." If he'd been taller, he could have leaned down to whisper it in Tanaka's ear, all suave, but as it was it would have been ridiculous, so he just tried to make his voice all smooth and deep. From the way Tanaka's legs trembled, tightening just a bit around his fingers, he thought he'd succeeded. 

He began to softly massage the spot, relishing the way Tanaka twitched and quivered, letting out hushed gasps and moans soft enough that Noya could tell he was trying to hold them back. "Noya..." He groaned, a hint of irritability in his tone. "Quit...ah! Teasing, me." Noya laughed, gave another prod at the spot - watching with dark eyes as Tanaka's back arched and muscles slid into contrast - before withdrawing his fingers. Tanaka shifted, uncomfortable. That was something he'd never felt before. 

Noya himself was only in underwear, and he quickly shed that. He remembered the first time he'd seen Tanaka naked - at least, with the prospect of actually fucking. It wasn't like he himself was especially small, a good six inches, but there was no way that thing was going in his ass. Besides, he'd never much fancied the idea of a regular dick going in his ass. 

He rose up on his knees, positioning himself...and came into an issue. "Uh...Tanaka, spread your legs more." He tried to direct him, hands on his thighs gently urging them apart, but Tanaka must have heard something in his voice, because he turned to look over his shoulder.

"Why?" It took a moment, but a snort of completely, entirely rude laughter was very poorly contained when he realized what was wrong. "Oh my god. You need my ass lower."

"Shut up!" Noya was flustered for the first time, pressing more insistently, and Tanaka spread his legs apart so that his rear end was...more at a more appropriate height. 

Noya took a breath. He should probably go in slow, right? He'd fingered him really well, he thought, but a dick was probably different from fingers. He placed the head against Tanaka's ass, biting his lip in concentration. After that much buildup, he was hard-pressed not to ram inside, throbbing heat in his lower stomach. 

When Tanaka tensed again, he slid his hand back around, wrapping it around his cock. "Relax, remember? I'll go slow." Nishinoya murmured hotly into his back, stroking slowly. Tanaka threw his head down as he began to push inside, and Noya gritted his teeth against warm skin. "Fuck..." It was so hot, and tighter than he'd expected...slick and soft. His hips twitched a bit further in, and he moved one hand to grip Tanaka's hip in some attempt at self-control. 

He pushed the rest of the way inside without incident, Tanaka letting out soft breaths. He stayed there for a moment, grinding slowly into Tanaka's ass, moaning into his back. "You...okay?"

It was a few seconds before he got a response. "Yeah...I...I think you can move." With permission, he pulled back, achingly slow, the dragging pressure making him feel like growling. With that, he began thrusting in, slow and measured. He continued to slide his hand up Tanaka's slick cock, hoping to tip him over from discomfort to pleasure. It seemed to work, and soon the two were gasping and holding back moans together. 

Tanaka said something, quietly enough that Noya had to mumble a request to repeat it. "Fuck...N-Noya, go faster..." A prickle went up his spine, and he moved to grip Tanaka's hips with both hands, giving one quick, hard thrust. Tanaka jerked as though he'd been shocked, moaning in a kind of fuck-me voice that Noya had only heard in his dreams, "Ah! There, fuck, fuck, Noya, there!" 

Nishinoya was so pent-up from the long foreplay, he knew he didn't have much longer - he started thrusting in earnest, pounding into Tanaka and letting himself go. He licked up Tanaka's back, hearing a sort of whine of his name at the action. He hadn't thought it was possible to be this fucking horny. 

"Tanaka...fuck, Tanaka, I'm...I'm gonna come..." He forced the words through his teeth, in something that was almost a snarl and almost a whine. 

"Me too..." Tanaka ground out, and he came with a tremble as soon as Noya's hand wrapped around his cock, warm liquid covering his fingers. He couldn't stop, couldn't keep himself from coming into Tanaka with a few desperate, jerky thrusts. 

Tanaka collapsed all the way onto his stomach at the same instant that Noya rolled over to lay next to him. They were both covered in sweat, panting, and the libero turned to grin at his boyfriend. 

"Told you it'd be awesome."


	2. I Love You, You Big Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some oral sex and fluff with Hinata and trans boy Kageyama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is a good word for vagina. Saying vagina in a sex scene sounds terrible. Penises have good words, stuff like cock and dick and all that, but vaginas either have these weird aggressive porno words like cunt or pussy. GIVE ME A GOOD WORD FOR VAGINA

"We don't have to do this if you-"

"Shut up." Came the rebuttal, but the crack in Kageyama's voice made it rather unconvincing. 

Hinata sat on the edge of Kageyama's bed, watching him sit in the corner, arms wrapped around the knees up at his chest. He looked entirely terrified, refusing to look Hinata in his face, even, eyes directed at his own knees. 

Hinata sighed. He was nervous, too, but he knew Kageyama's fears were coming from a different place. Well, mostly, he thought. Slowly, trying to be suave and not let his awkwardness get to him, he slid up to press against Kageyama's side, kissing his long neck tenderly. "I love you."

Kageyama's face heated a hundred different shades of crimson, and he sharply turned away. "...love you too." Came the almost inaudible grumble, and Hinata laughed, smiling. Kageyama brought a hand up to the kissed place on his neck, stammering, "P-Promise you won't be...weird." 

Hinata moved his hand aside, kissing his neck again with a little more...intent. "Promise." He lifted onto his knees, swinging one leg over both of Kageyama's so that he was sitting on his lap. This time, the kiss was against Kageyama's lips, and Hinata decided it was safe to take the initiative - his setter seemed a little too nervous to do so himself. 

After a few minutes of soft, soothing kisses, peppered over Kageyama's lips and cheeks and his neck, and that place behind his ear that made him giggle despite himself, Hinata slipped a little bite into the kiss. He tugged softly on Kageyama's lip, and got a delicious little noise of surprise out of him. 

Up until this moment, Kageyama had been pretty docile - flushed, let out breathy noises that weren't quite words, tilted his head back when Hinata kissed under his jaw. But now he wrapped strong arms around Hinata's chest and lower back, trapping his arms at his sides, and looked rather irritated, scowling up at him. 

"I want a turn." Well. Looks like he had his confidence back, even if his ears were glowing. Hinata struggled a bit, but mostly tried to keep his...situation, from pressing against Kageyama's torso. He flushed. 

"Let go!" In response, Kageyama's arms curled tighter, but only for a moment before he jolted and stared at Hinata with a peculiar expression. 

"You...?" 

He knew this was what they'd been planning on, but still...Hinata felt he was ready to die. He looked away, muttering, "Of course, I mean..." He groaned, turning back with furrowed brows. "You're super hot! Frustratingly hot! No wonder I'd get turned on, you ass!" He wriggled again in the grip, and this time Kageyama let him go. 

He didn't even look angry, more...bewildered. Then the slipped in insult registered, and he flicked Hinata on the forehead, blustering, "Shut up! You're stupidly cute too, dumb Hinata! How do you think I feel?" He opened his mouth, as though planning on saying something, but instead paused and glared not-too-subtly at Hinata's tented shorts. 

He pushed Hinata back on the bed, getting on his knees to loom over him. Hinata held up his hands as though in self-defense. Was he gonna get beat up? It was a natural reaction! "H-Hey! K-Kageyama, don't-nn!" A prickle of pleasure went down his spine, slender fingers rubbing against the outline of his dick through his shorts. "Hhahh...Kage...yama, what are you doing..." He mumbled, one hand gripping Kageyama's wrist as his massaging motions gained confidence - not that he put up much of a fight. 

Kageyama was watching him with a focused expression, all the little flinches and soft noises that Hinata made. He paused to slip his hand into Hinata's underwear, a yelp escaping the latter at warm, skin-on-skin contact.

His dick was...larger, than Kageyama had expected, especially for his small stature. Not especially big, of course, but...not small. It was warm, throbbing just a bit in his hand, and when he pressed his thumb gently over a wet tip Hinata whimpered and shivered. 

Kageyama thought he'd never been so horny in his life. 

He started to pick up speed, withdrawing his hand and jumping when Hinata's eyes shot open, exclaiming, "Stop! K-Kageyama, stop!" 

Had he done something wrong? His anxiety sparked up again. "What? Did I hurt you? What did I do wrong?" Hinata shook his head. 

"N-No...sorry, I just..." He looked a little dazed. "I was gonna come." Kageyama felt like hitting him. Wasn't that the point? 

"That's good, idiot." He snapped, trying to ignore the heat between his own legs at the slick on his palm. Briskly, he pulled Hinata's shorts down, ignoring his surprised yelp of protest. 

"H-Hey!"

He shifted back, leaned down, and gave a slow, soft lick over the tip of Hinata's cock. "Come this time, moron." 

An overwhelmed groan was all he got. He gave a few more tentative licks - this taste was...interesting - before wrapping his lips around the head, sucking once or twice. Hinata's hips bucked up without warning, and Kageyama gagged, pulling up and scowling with a cough. "S-Sorry!" Hinata flustered, horrified, and with a sigh Kageyama decided to forgive him. He placed his hands on delicate hips, ready to hold them down this time, and went back to work. 

If having this thing in his hand was odd, having it in his mouth was even odder. And much, much hotter. His lips tingled, spit dripping down the shaft, and since Hinata didn't complain Kageyama didn't bother to try and wipe it up. He alternated between sucking and bobbing his head and licking or mouthing his way from base to tip - it wasn't difficult, and Hinata seemed like he didn't need much more work. 

"Mm...Kageyama...! M'gonna...coming!" He had just enough time to prepare himself, ready for the warm spurt of liquid that landed on his tongue. It was salty, a little bitter, but not particularly...bad. He swallowed it. He sat back on his knees, wiping his mouth and looking up to meet Hinata's eyes. 

His eyes were a bit hazy, staring at Kageyama with a peculiar astonishment. He didn't even bother to pull his pants back up, sitting up and asking bluntly, "Did you just swallow it?" He'd been feeling rather confident, but the question made embarrassment tinge the flavor on his tongue. He nodded. 

Hinata suddenly got that look of determination, and pushed even farther forward. "Let me do you." At the look of panic that appeared on Kageyama's face, he shook his head, soothing with kisses at the corner of his lips. "I promise I won't be weird. Trust me." When he pulled back and looked Kageyama in the eyes, smiling, the setter could only look back for a few seconds before turning his gaze. 

"Fine." 

Hinata fought the urge to jump. Instead, he moved back, unable to keep from wiggling a bit in anticipation and glee that Kageyama trusted him. He moved slowly, first pulling Kageyama's shorts down so he was wearing only boxers. "Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" He said distractedly, using his palm to knead at the heat between Kageyama's legs. His response wasn't quite a word, but it was affirmative. 

He tugged Kageyama's underwear down, watching slender hands twitch at his sides. He was greeted by dark curls and soft skin, and tried to ignore the way his cock twitched at the sight. 

Unsure quite how to proceed, he started mouthing at Kageyama's inner thighs, deciding to begin with a safe zone. Kageyama let out a shaky breath, muscles tensing below Hinata's hands as they settled on his thighs. Tentatively, now, Hinata used his thumbs to spread Kageyama open, blinking in surprise at the way his hips twitched. 

He tried to remember what he'd read online. There was...he licked a soft stripe up, pausing at a small spot he thought might be what he was looking for and pressing at it gently with his tongue. A hand curled sharply in his hair, the quietest murmur of his name making a tickle of pride up his spine. 

He continued like that for awhile - lick up, massage that spot for a bit. If he did it too long, Kageyama got a bit too sensitive and pushed him away, so he alternated. Sometimes he'd thrust his tongue inside, excited by the taste - not entirely sweet, but arousing for sure. 

Eventually, he had discovered that if he sucked on that sweet spot while rubbing inside with his fingers, Kageyama made the most beautiful sounds and tugged him closer by the hair. He was hard again by now, using his free hand to jerk himself off, and he spiked a mountain closer to coming when Kageyama whined, "Hina...Hinata, don't stop, I'm gonna...I'm gonna come...!" Seconds later came a follow up, and Hinata's fingers curled for a moment as he came into his own hand. "Hinata! I'm coming, ah, fuck, fuck, Hinata..." 

He lifted his head and wiped his mouth, grinning at a Kageyama as they both panted. "You're loud when you come." Kageyama, per usual, scowled at him. 

"Shut up." 

Hinata laughed, pressing himself against Kageyama's side again. "I love you, you big asshole." He murmured with bliss, and proceeded to wipe his come-covered hand on Kageyama's shirt.


End file.
